I Hope You Dance
by Viv N -ChildishGrin
Summary: A gust of wind softly blew on her hair. The boy simply stood there, mesmerized by her... A walk on the beach, a first confession. [Songfic, oneshot.]


Ranma  
Romance (G) 

Hello everyone!!! I'm back with my first songfic... Thank you for those of you who have reviewed my Sailor Moon n Digimon poems-fanfics! I appreciated ur very nice reviews! 

**I Hope You Dance**

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger  
May you never take one single breath for granted  
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed_

He coulnd't help smiling when he saw her. She was just standing there, looking at the few flowers that she had taken care. Her slender fingers gently stroked the roses, her eyes shining. 

"There are so beautiful..." she whispered. Regretfully interrupting that sight, he gently taped on her shoulder. She turned around. As soon as her eyes were laid on him, the light in them vanished. 

'Wish he could say that to me...' she thought. 

"Do you want to go take a walk at the beach?" She looked up at him, suprised, and simply nodded before following him. 

_I hope you still feel small  
When you stand beside the ocean  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
Promise me that you'll give fate a fighting chance  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

A gust of wind softly blew on her hair. The boy simply stood there, mesmerized by her. She was watching the sunset, her brown eyes soft. Her gaze started then to follow a flower, which fell from a nearby tree, whirling around to finally settle on the surface of the water, creating little ripples. 

"I wish I could be like that." she suddenly said, interrupting his thoughts. 

He stared at her, perplexed. She let out a small laugh before pointing to the flower. 

"I wish I could fly around... just whirl around... dance and forget my problems..." 

_I hope you dance  
I hope you dance_

"Then why don't you?" he asked. 

She smiled sadly at him, as if thinking 'Why should I be?'. 

He simply took her hand and pulled her close to him. Her back was pressed to his firm body. Her eyes widened. 

_I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
Living might mean taking chances but they're worth taking  
Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth making_

"You see those mountains at the other side?" he whispered, pointing to those across the large shimmering lake. She nodded her response. 

"You remind me of them... So strong... And yet, I also think of you when I look at that flower... 

_Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter  
When you come close to selling out, reconsider  
Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

I wish that I could be the wind, softly blowing that flower around... That flower being you... So pretty... No, you are even better... You're beautiful..." he then remained silent as if afraid of her response. 

A soft blush crept up her cheeks. 

"Dance with me?" she asked, turning around in his arms and gazing into his eyes. 

_I hope you dance  
(Time is a wheel in constant motion always)  
I hope you dance   
(Rolling us along)  
I hope you dance  
(Tell me who)  
I hope you dance  
(Wants to look back on their years and wonder)  
I hope you dance  
(Where those years have gone)_

He only pulled her closer. Hes arms wrapped themselves around his neck as she laid her head on his chest. They started to dance around slowly, the music playing only in their heads. No, in their hearts. The feel of the other's breath, to feel his or her touch... It was enough for them... She looked up at him, her eyes twinkling again. A smile made its way to his mouth. 

_I hope you still feel small  
When you stand by the ocean  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

And before they understood what was happening, they felt a something warm and soft on their lips. Unconsciously stopping there dance, they stood like that, linked to each other... They broke the kiss shortly after, drowning themselves in each other eyes. 

_Dance_

"I love you... Akane..." he whispered. 

A smile illuminated her face. 

"I love you too... Ranma..." 

And she tugged on his hair, pulling his lips back to hers. 

**I hope you dance**

----------------- 

Started Sept. 26, 2001. Finished Sept. 27, 2001. ( I took only two hours to write this! And I wrote it directly without making a draft or n/thing! ) 

Oh, n the song is _I hope you dance_ by Lee Ann Womack. 

ViNguyen... -xox- 


End file.
